Field
The described technology generally relates to a sensing driving circuit and a display device having the sensing driving circuit.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a display device includes a display panel and a driving unit. The display panel includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. The driving unit includes a scan driving circuit providing scan signals to the scan lines and a data driving circuit providing data signals to the data lines.
Pixels in a display device degrade with usage, and characteristics of the pixel such as luminance can be impacted. Various methods of sensing and measuring the change in pixel characteristics and compensating for the change are undergoing research.